


Origin Story

by notthequiettype



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthequiettype/pseuds/notthequiettype
Summary: They leave out some details when they tell the story of how they met.





	Origin Story

Patrick's told the story more times than Joe has, mostly because they make Patrick do a lot more interviews, but they've both got it down to a 15-30 second blurb. 

Not practiced exactly, but coordinated, harmonized maybe, not because they're particularly savvy or because they want to be seen a certain way. It's not even because Pete told them to come up with something more interesting.

But because they'd agreed -- late at night on the first tour when they'd all had that feeling that this might be going somewhere, somewhere big, or at least somewhere that people might want an origin story, curled up in the back of the van, Andy driving, in one of the rare hours where Pete had actually managed to pass out -- that there was absolutely, positively, _no fucking way_ they could _ever_ tell anyone, especially Pete, that they'd gotten in a heated ten minute argument at a listening station -- about The Ghost, of all fucking things -- and then ended up jerking each other off in the accessible stall of the women's bathroom.


End file.
